The present invention relates to an information board of the type comprising a rectangular base plate having vertical first and second lateral supports and a number of flat, rectangular sign elements arranged in a plane parallel to the base plate, each of said sign elements being provided with at least one groove extending in the plane of the sign element to retain an exchangeable strip provided with characters, of the same length as the sign element and slightly narrower than the groove. Such a strip with characters is arranged to be inserted into the groove from any of the opposite ends of the sign element and is slideable in the groove.
Known information boards suffer from the disadvantage of being difficult to handle. Thus, for instance, the character strips of the sign elements, containing rows with text and other characters, cannot be quickly and reliably exchanged or re-arranged in a desired manner and at any point on the board, without sign elements above and/or below being dislodged from their desired positions.
It is a principal object of the present invention to obtain an improved information board that overcome the above problems.